<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if it could've been me by bisexualmagnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529800">if it could've been me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmagnus/pseuds/bisexualmagnus'>bisexualmagnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Sort Of, andy is an incurable romantic, i think???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmagnus/pseuds/bisexualmagnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝑰 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒊𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖<br/>𝑰𝒇 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕<br/>𝑾𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒚?<br/>𝑾𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒔𝒐?</p>
<p>the old guard au where andy and quynh reunites and andy confesses her love to quynh </p>
<p>or something like that i don't know i'm not very good at summarizing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if it could've been me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did i have "the 1" by taylor swift on repeat while writing this? maybe.</p>
<p>hiii it's been SO long since the last time i wrote something so please bear with me !! 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm gonna do it," Andy said with determination.</p>
<p>Nile, Booker, Joe, and Nicky all looked at each other, confused.</p>
<p>"Uh you're gonna do what exactly, Andy?" Nile asked.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna tell Quynh I like her."</p>
<p>Andy is positive Quynh feels the same about her, or at least that's what she's hoping for. They spend most of their time together, hell, they were basically childhood friends. Ever since they were little, they've lived across the street from each other. They had sleepovers, spent almost every holiday and birthdays together, they even decided to go to the same high school because the thought of being away from each other makes them sick. </p>
<p>They were having the best time of their lives until Quynh had to fly to San Francisco for college and well, Andy gets to stay in New York with the rest of the gang. The news definitely broke Andy but she didn't argue with Quynh because she knows that once Quynh has her mind set in something, there's no convincing her anymore.</p>
<p>Before Quynh left for San Francisco, Andy made her promise to visit during the holidays, or at least call her. But Quynh barely have time. She's so busy with college and not to mention she also have a part time job. She wasn't able to return to New York for Andy's birthday. She wouldn't stop apologizing to Andy but Andy kept telling her that it's okay. Quynh didn't want to miss Andy's 20th birthday so she decided to come home after two years of staying in San Francisco.</p>
<p>Two years. They haven't seen each other for two years. Now that Quynh is finally coming home, Andy wants to take that opportunity to tell Quynh how she feels about her before it's too late.</p>
<p>"Andy are you sure?" Joe asked.</p>
<p>"Absolutely... I think." Andy nodded, trying to convince herself that she's a hundred percent sure about this. "Well... I mean this is the only chance I have. After a few days she'll fly back to San Francisco again and who knows when she'll be back?" Just thinking about Quynh being away again made Andy sad, she <em>hated</em> not being with Quynh.</p>
<p>Her friends all smiled at her, but not the happy kind of smile. They know how much Andy loves Quynh, she's always been very open about that. If anyone deserved a great love story, it's Andy. </p>
<p>"Will you tell her at the airport or...?" Nile asked.</p>
<p>Andy shrugged, "The airport, I think."</p>
<p>"Okay," Nicky smiles. "We'll always be here for you no matter what happens."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know," Andy laughs. "Uhm okay so anyways I have to go the airport now and wait for Quynh." <em>God, I can't breathe. I can't believe I'm gonna see her again,</em> she thought.</p>
<p>"You sure you don't want us to come with you? At least drive you there?" Booker offers.</p>
<p>"Book, how many times do I have to say this? I'll be fine."</p>
<p>~***~</p>
<p>The drive to the airport took her almost 3 hours because of the traffic. That's one of the things Andy hated about New York. </p>
<p>During her 3-hour drive, Andy tried to plan what she'll say to Quynh. <em>Hi, Quynh, I missed you and I like you. No, no, no, that's too forward.</em> Andy doesn't usually get nervous when she's about to tell someone something, but this is not just someone, this is Quynh. <em>Damn it, Andy.</em></p>
<p>The moment she arrived at the airport, she headed straight to the arrival area and waited. Andy had her pickup sign that read "<em>QUYNH! I MISSED YOU! WELCOME HOME!</em>" ready.</p>
<p>She was getting something from her bag when someone called her. "Andromache!" </p>
<p>Andy looked up and asked in a soft voice: "Quynh?". When she was sure that it was really her, she dropped almost everything and ran towards her. "Quynh! Oh my god!"</p>
<p>They hugged, and for a minute, everything seemed perfect. Andy didn't want to end the hug but Quynh pulled away. "Andromache, how are you- wait... are you crying?"</p>
<p>Andy was so lost in the moment she didn't realize she had tears in her eyes. "Yeah, and what about it?" she chuckled. "Sorry, I just... I've missed you <em>so so</em> much."</p>
<p>Quynh smiled, "You've gone soft, Andy."</p>
<p>"Oh, please shut up."</p>
<p>"No, I... it's cute."</p>
<p>The way Quynh said <em>cute</em> made Andy fluster. She's starting to doubt her plan. <em>Maybe this isn't a good time. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Do I really want to risk our friendship? I don't want to mess things up.</em></p>
<p>"Earth to Andy?"</p>
<p>Andy was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't realize Quynh has been talking. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>Quynh laughed. She turned the other way around and picked up her luggage. "Come on, I want you to-"</p>
<p>Before Quynh even started walking, Andy gripped her arm. "Quynh, wait."</p>
<p>Quynh faced Andy. "Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"I need to tell you something," Andy let go of Quynh's arm.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p><em>Okay, there's no turning back now. Shit. </em>Andy took a deep breath. "Quynh, I think I like you." </p>
<p>"No shit, Andy. We wouldn't be friends since childhood if we hated each other."</p>
<p>"No, Quynh. I like you, I really do, and not in a friendly way," Andy had been holding back her tears her throat started hurting. </p>
<p>"Oh, Andy-"</p>
<p>"Wait, Quynh, please let me finish. Just... just listen to me... please. I may not have the courage to tell you this some other time," a tear fell down Andy's left cheek. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. "The only thing I'm sure about is <em>you</em>. Quynh, I love you. I love you even after all this time. Shit. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you."</p>
<p>Quynh let out a sigh. "Andy, why are you telling me this just now?"</p>
<p>"Because! I'm not sure if you feel the same about me and I... I didn't want to ruin our friendship."</p>
<p>Quynh looked down, trying to avoid Andy's eyes. </p>
<p>"Quynh... please say something. Please."</p>
<p>"Andromache, if you have told me this a long time ago... things would have been different today."</p>
<p>Andy gently cupped Quynh's cheek, their eyes now meeting. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"God, you are so dumb, Andy."</p>
<p>"Quynh, I'm serious."</p>
<p>Quynh rolled her eyes, "Damn it, Andy! I felt exactly the same way. I've had a crush on you since we were little. I thought it was just infatuation, but no!" Quynh started to cry. "I loved all the times we spent together. Those sleepless nights, our road trips, hell I even miss our lunch breaks with Nile, Joe, Nicky, and Booker. I loved every moment I had here in New York because I got to experience them with you. I loved you, Andromache, and-"</p>
<p><em>I loved you.</em> That was all Andy needed to hear. Andy leaned in and kissed Quynh. Her lips brushed Quynh's, softly and delicately, just long enough that she could inhale her breath and feel the warmth of her skin.</p>
<p>Quynh pulled away, "No, Andy, I can't do this."</p>
<p>"What? Why not? I thought you said you feel the same way about me. I... I don't understand."</p>
<p>"I said I <em>felt</em> that way towards you. That's all in the past. I have a girlfriend now, Andy."</p>
<p>Andy took a step back, she couldn't believe what she's hearing. "You're dating someone? And you've never told me about it?" </p>
<p>Quynh wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've been trying to tell you. But every time I start talking about dating you just... you'd change the subject. I'm so sorry, Andromache, I really am."</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence for a minute. Then someone came up to them and kissed Quynh on the cheek. The girl faced Andy and smiled, Andy tried to keep her cool.</p>
<p>"Uhm. Andy this is Celeste, my girlfriend. Celeste, Andy."</p>
<p>"Andy! Hi, it's nice to finally meet you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii thank you so much for reading &lt;3 i kind of had a hard time writing this (esp the ending) because writers block !! but anyways i hope you enjoyed this</p>
<p>ok bye have a great day !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>